Backstage (Ed Sheeran-James Blunt)
by FiddleStixx
Summary: Excatly what the title says, ladies and gentleman. Not even gonna lie, enjoy! (1 - tinyurl/oj396rd) (2 - tinyurl/neme5ym)


" **\- the very talented, ginger ninja, Pom with a big schlong, Ed Sheeran!** "

"I went to an, uh - I went to one of James's gigs when I was 14 at the Cambridge junction and stole his bottle of Corona and there was 20 people in the crowd and then, he went on to sell 20 million records…"

" **That's where you got herpes from, mate.** "

"It still itches." Ed Sheeran muttered to himself with a small smile as he exited the ARIA stage in the Star City Casino on the left after performing 'Photograph' and the band started readying for another artist. He was beyond tired and had to fight out later in the morning to Brisbane for the next leg of his tour, so he was going to make the best out of Sydney...from his hotel room and inside of his eyelids.

However, that all changed as he heard a chuckle behind him and he sighed, shaking his as he peeled off the microphone, only to turn around and see James Blunt leaning against a curtain looking smug.

"Keep it under wraps, eh? Don't let the media know, blah, blah, blah. Wasn't that you two weeks ago when I had a layover in Ibiza?" Ed chuckled as he shucked his black jacket and shirt off along with the electrical equipment to put his gray sweater back on.

" **Okay, yes, that was me. It wasn't my finest hour, was it?** " James chuckled as well with a sigh. " **The newspapers will be going mad tomorrow when they find that Instagram post you posted. If they're not already by your subtle attempt at levity.** "

"Can't do much about it now, can't we?" Ed laughed, lumbering over to James and snagging his hand into his, the feeling of James's own engagement ring cold against his fingers as much as his own on the other hand by his side.

" **Yeah, guess not.** " James smiled, squeezing Ed's hand in his own as they wandered off backstage and back down to the audience slowly. This was the only time they could be alone right now as, pertaining to the fact that no one knew they were /actually/ engaged, they were both booked in separate seating.

James's seating with on the right with Kylie and all his friends from X Factor as he was a judge on the show even after it had wrapped up a few weeks ago, while Ed's on the left up near the back with people like Tame Impala and The Veronicas on the side, but more near the stage.

"I'll see you afterwards, yeah?" Ed asked nervously as they got to the side of the stage, not letting go of James's hand for a second even if it was only by the fingers now.

" **Always, love. You think I would leave without giving you some good luck?** " James chuckled, planting a kiss on Ed's now red cheeks as he thought about what the other man would be implying.

'Wanker." Ed frowned, crossing his arms. "You're a tit, Blunt. An absolute fucking tit, you know that?"

" **Yes, but I'm your tit. How unfortunate.** " The snug bastard preened at that and Ed felt his insides light up on fire at the teasing grin it seemed James's face had been stuck in since he presented him with his award and squeezed his arse while walking off so he could talk.

"Oh, fuck off." Ed blushed, kissing the man back briefly before he walked off towards his seat and Ed towards his. As he sat down, he decided to check his social media, maybe make a comment, but nope. His mind stopped right in his tracks when he saw the tweet -

(First TinyURL)

"That little -" Ed growled, but found himself smiling, laughing at the words that his lover had spun and shielding his phone from the others around him so they couldn't see what he could.

Lying back in his seat as the ARIA's rolled on late into the night, he typed something before sending it off. James, who was directly all the way across the room, felt his phone beep in his pocket and quickly took it out, eyebrow raised at the notification bar saying that the tweet he'd sent out had been replied to.

Swiping across, he felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile as he saw who had replied before he quickly put the phone away when Kylie Minogue leaned over. "Looking at something bad, are you?" Kylie had smirked and him and he laughed, shaking his head.

" **No, just a fan being silly.** "

(Second TinyURL)


End file.
